Wireline networks (such as telephone networks, digital subscriber line networks, cable networks, etc.) can be negatively impacted by signals propagating through free space. In particular, localized broad spectrum sources (such as small engines), despite having relatively low power can negatively impact service provided to customers of a nearby wireline network. For example, a small engine operated near a home may generate a broad spectrum electromagnetic signal that may be rectified and propagated through a portion of a wireline network. Many wide area wireline networks utilize adaptive bit loading to transmit data over particular frequencies based on the data rate available at each of those frequencies. Adaptive bit loading helps to prevent a reduction in capacity of a wireline network when the wireline network is subject to an electromagnetic signal that covers a narrow range of frequencies. When a particular home is impacted by a signal from a broad spectrum source, no channel may be available through which to route data in order to provide a desired level of service for the home because the broad spectrum electromagnetic signal covers a wide range of frequencies.
Because propagating signals in free space decrease in power over distance, broad spectrum signal sources that are particularly near a damaged or faulty component may cause more interference at the location of the damaged or faulty component than signal sources that are further away from the damaged or faulty component. Because the wireline network may use an adaptive bit loading technique to transmit signals over a frequency range that has available bandwidth, broad spectrum sources that prevent remapping of bit loading can be particularly problematic at the location of the damaged or faulty component.